What goes on in the dark
by literallyliterati
Summary: Set in season 3. Literati explores new terrority one night in his car. One-shot.


**A/N: Okay so this is a little something I've thought of for a while. Every Lit fan just knows there had to be one or two or more instances where the two of them found themselves hot and bothered while in Jess' car. We know Rory claimed to not like it before they were together but once they were, I could see it as their place. No Lorelai, no Luke, no Stars Hollow townspeople. Just the two of them. Also dedicating this to my literati queen, Rain. She knows who she is ;)**

 **Pure smut. I hope you like!**

"I'm sorry," Rory said as she and Jess walked out of the restaurant.

He wrapped his arm around his girlfriend and led her away to the car. "'S okay. It's not like its your fault they can't write a reservation."

"But we never need reservations," she explained. "Jess, you didn't have to go through all this trouble. You know I love what we do already."

"I wanted to do something nice for you," he murmered.

"What?" She leaned closer. Rory wasnt sure she had heard him right. He'd never said anything like that before.

Jess' voice rose and he let out a sigh. "Because I wanted to do something nice for you."

She smiled at him, a grin across the face. "Oh, Jess."

He waved it off absentmindedly. "Its nothing."

They reached the car and like he always did before and after their dates, Jess opened the passenger side door for Rory. Once she was inside, he walked over to the driver side and got in himself. "We can still do something nice."

"Like what?" He asked. He really had hoped on the place keeping those damn reservations. "We're looking too fancy for Burger King."

"We can figure something else out," she decided. He was right, after all. He was wearing blue jeans with a white button down shirt, black jacket over it. She had on a purple dress, light and loose and reached just above the knee.

The car pulled out of the lot and Jess drove onto the highway. "Sorry I ruined our date."

"Stop saying that," she told him. "You didn't ruin anything."

"I just wanted to take you somewhere nice for once," he sighed. "We either stay in and watch movies with takeout or we get some kind of fast food. It'd be nice to walk into some nice restaurant with the most gorgeous girl in the world on my arm."

"What did you say?" She blinked, surprised.

Jess had given her compliments before, many times. He'd even called her sexy one time before she left for Friday Night Dinner which caused her to blush wildly. She'd never heard him say it so casually before.

"That you're gorgeous," he shrugged. He didn't see the big deal that she saw. "As if you don't know it."

She stared at him then shook her head. "No, I'm not."

He smirked and risked a glance over at her. Her expression really did say she didn't think she was. "You really don't know how beautiful you are?"

The blush threatened beneath her cheeks and she hid her face. "I've never really thought of myself as anything but Rory, really."

"Well, Rory is stunning," he said as he turned back to watching the road.

"That's three," she remarked.

"Three what?" He asked.

"Three words you used to describe how I look," she answered.

"Huh," he said simply and she rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Is there something wrong with what we do?" She asked curiously. Rory had been wondering about it since his comment about them staying in and ordering take out.

"What do you mean?" He asked without a look in her direction.

"You said we stay in, watch movies, order takeout," Rory repeated his words. "Is that not enough anymore?"

Now Jess looked over at her. "What?"

She fiddled with her hands in her lap. "Are you bored with me, Jess?"

Now he was really stunned. "What? Rory, I have no clue where this is coming from."

"This!" She half-yelled. "The going to a nice restaurant stuff. I don't care about where we go or what we do. I like any of it is because its with you."

Jess is silent and Rory regretted her outburst. He had tried to do something nice for down and here she was, doubting him and acting like he was going to break up with her. He wasn't sure how to respond and he was saved when she continued first.

"I don't know what you did in New York," she still looked down at her fingers in her lap as she spoke. "I don't even know what you could have done here, probably done with Shane. But is this boring, me and you? Is it not enough?"

"Shit," he swore and pulled over onto the first stretch of space he could find.

Rory looked around frantically. "What are we doing?"

"I probably shouldn't be on the road while you have a breakdown," he explained.

"Me?" She said. "I'm not the one who's bored with the small town girl!"

"Well, neither am I!" He shouted.

"You're not?" She questioned and he shook his head. "How come?"

"Twenty seconds ago you were mad I was bored with you," he replied. "Now you're mad because I'm not bored with you?"

"I'm not mad," she sighed. "But - you're not?"

"No," Jess sighed. His hands moved to his pockets, where his cigarettes used to be before he quit.

"Well, why all this then?" She asked. "Why is that big of a deal to change what we do? Why get all dressed up?"

"Because you deserve better than just sitting on the couch or going through a drive thru," he answered.

"Oh," she said. "I don't care, though. I love watching movies with you on the couch. I love when you put your arm around me or steal all the popcorn. Then you hide the red vines on me because you'd never admit it but they're your favorite."

A smirk appeared on his face. "You know about the red vines?"

"All I care about is being with you," she crossed her arms and leaned back in the seat. "You don't seem to get that."

"I get it," Jess told her which made her look back at him. "I don't exactly understand why but I get it."

"After everything, you don't get it by now?" Rory asked.

"Not really," he said. "I still don't know why the hell you'd even want to be with me in the first place."

"Really?" He shook his head.

Rory didn't really think much in that instant. She snapped her seatbelt off and crawled over into Jess' seat. Her hands grabbed his face and pulled him to her.

This kiss was urgent, not like their previous kisses. Jess kissed her back immediately and his arm that wasn't next to the seat came around her back. Slowly, Rory completed the move from her seat to his and sat in his lap.

He broke away first. Both of them were panting and if he hadn't been in his lap, he would have adjusted himself. "What are you doing?"

"You don't believe what I'm saying," she explained. "Maybe you'll believe me if I show you."

He wasn't given a chance to respond as Rory took his mouth with her own again. This kiss was slower, not as urgent. Her hands still held his face and his still held her back.

"Jess?" She whispered when his mouth started to move to her neck.

"Hmm?" He murmered against her skin.

Rory closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his lips on her skin. "I want you to touch me."

His lips stopped and he turned his face back to her. "What did you say?"

"You heard me," she told him.

"Where?" He asked skeptically. He wasn't used to Rory like this. She'd never asked anything like this before.

"Anywhere," she replied. "Everywhere."

This time Jess closed the space between them. She kissed him back with everything in her, grabbing his face and holding it to hers. Their tongues danced together and caused Rory to make a sound he'd never heard before.

He decided to do as she requested. Jess wasnt entirely sure how serious she had been about it so he slowly moved his hand to her stomach. It inched its way up, briefly brushing the side of her breast before he placed it right over her.

Their lips detached and he stared into her eyes, a question - is this okay? Rory nodded and her lips found his again.

His hand squeezed loosely on her breast. He still wasnt entirely sure of what she wanted, if she even really wanted this. Jess had touched a handful of girls. He'd been with girls even. But there was never one like this. Never one he wanted to keep being with after the night was over. Never one that he loved.

Rory let her hands go from his face and her right hand came down on top of his. She squeezed his hand tightly which in turn caused him to squeeze her through her dress. After a couple more squeezes, she moved her hands back to his face. She had shown him what she wanted and he had no objections.

The kisses got deeper and deeper. Jess felt his jeans tighten unbearably and he winced. Rory looked at him with concern. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

She looked down onto his lap. "Oh."

"Its fine," he said and winced again.

"You don't look fine," she commented.

"Gee, thanks," he said sarcastically.

"Come on," she said and climbed off of his lap and began to move to the backseat.

Jess watched her curiously. "What are you doing?"

"You're uncomfortable," she said. "So come back here."

"I don't think I should," he admitted.

She laughed. "Why? What do you think is going to happen?"

"I don't know," he confessed. "That's why I can't go back there."

"Please," she said. "I really want to kiss you right now and you're not comfortable in that seat so just come back here."

Jess caved and crawled into the backseat with Rory. When he got there, he laughed. She asked him what was funny so he answered, "I never thought that you'd be the one begging me to get into the backseat."

She hit him on the chest. "Shut up and kiss me."

"Yes, ma'am," he obliged and leaned forward.

This arrangement felt far more comfortable. His jeans still felt tight over his growing erection but tight in a good way. He put his hand back over her breast and she flinched backward.

"What?" He asked. "Did I do something -?"

"No," she answered quickly. "Just -"

"What?" Jess was growing more nervous as the seconds ticked by.

"I want you to touch me," Rory whispered.

He was confused. "I am touching you."

"No," she shook her head. "That's not...God, I'm terrible at this, aren't I?"

"What are you terrible at?" He asked. She couldn't mean kissing or turning him on. She did that better than anyone he ever met.

"This," she admitted. "Jess?"

He nodded. "Yes?"

"Can you -" she stopped then started again but not before she managed to turn so her back was facing him. "Unzip this for me?"

Now Jess was frozen in place. He wasn't sure he heard her right. Of all the times they'd made out, they'd left all of their clothing on. There had been times when she untucked his shirt, undid a few buttons or his hand moved under her Chilton skirt but they never actually came off. "Are you sure?"

She nodded, thankful he didn't see the shy look on her face. Rory didn't know how she would compare to other girls Jess had relationships with, she wasn't sure she even wanted to know. But she knew she wanted this right now.

"I'm not ready for...you know," she told him. "But we can do...we can do other stuff."

"Okay," he replied softly as his hands moved to the zipper on the back of her dress. He moved it down her back and stopped just where her spine ended.

Even in the dark, he admired her skin. It was soft beneath his fingers as he trailed them along, skimming the surface. Her bra was a lighter shade of purple than her dress and he eyed the hook on the back. Jess mentally scolded himself for that. She wasn't ready. He wasn't even sure he was ready for that step with her.

She turned back to him and it made him swallow hard. He said nothing as she slid her dress straps down her shoulders then her arms. It stopped on her stomach and Rory waited patiently for him to respond in some sort of way.

Suddenly, after seconds of silence, Rory felt very self-conscious. She was breathing at a slow pace, in and out. She tried not to make it too obvious she was breathing at all. His lack of reaction made her not want her chest move as she sat before him, breasts only covered by the fabric of her bra.

Finally, Jess worked up the courage to speak. "You're beautiful."

"You said that already," she said but it still ran chills up and down her as she saw the look in his eyes as he looked at her.

"You are," he repeated. "It needs to be said as much as possible."

The heat rose to her cheeks and his hand came to her cheek and cupped it. Rory leaned into it. She loved how soft his hands felt and she loved that she could feel his strength in them.

Jess looked like he wanted to say something but instead he kissed her. The kiss was soft at first, delicate. But it grew more passionate as the seconds ticked by and he found his hand reached higher than Rory's stomach again, up towards the cup of her bra.

He pulled away just as his hand was right underneath her breast. A question in his eyes and one nod from her had answered it. His lips went back to hers and his hand moved to cup her in his grasp. Another sound came from her mouth, a small moan, much like the one from before. He squeezed gently again and another sound came from her throat.

His movements became faster. He ran his thumb over her skin, the parts peeking just above the fabric. She felt soft, too, he noticed. Her breast fit perfectly into his hand, not too big, not too small. He made note of how much he liked the way they felt in his hands.

"Jess," she moaned out loud. "Under."

His mind clicked and his hand slid one bra strap down, making it easier to put his hand inside. She made another sound, a throatier moan, as his thumb grazed her nipple. Jess rolled it under his finger, feeling her nipple harden under his grasp.

Rory pressed herself downward. She didn't lay down completely and still managed to sit in place. Jess continued his work on her breast and she closed her eyes. He smirked at the sight of her - closed eyes, head back. Her back was arched and her bra was half undone with his hand stuck inside pinching her nipple between his thumb and index finger.

Oh, how dead he would be if anyone had caught them now.

But then he moved too fast and was reminded of just how hard he had gotten. Even more since they had moved to the backseat. Rory opened her eyes as she noticed his hand stilled.

Her face looked concerned, worried. "What's wrong?"

"My jeans," he told her. He didn't see no reason to hide it from her. He wanted her to know what reaction she gave him.

Rory smiled at him. He thought of how sweet she looked while looking absolutely fuck-able. "Let me help."

"How?" He asked which Jess knew was a stupid question.

Rory didn't answer. She just moved her fingers to his jeans and they moved over his erection. It made him wince even more because even the slightest brush if her fingers made him harder.

Her fingers undid the button smoothly then moved down the zipper. "Better?"

"A little," he told her. What would really help, he thought, was if she just pulled down his boxers and his jeans and moved her hands up and down him. He didn't admit this, though. They already reached further than they'd ever did tonight.

"If you're still uncomfortable -" she said.

Jess shook his head. "I'm okay."

She bit her lip, a thoughtful look on her face. "Do you want me...do anything?"

Jess' eyes snapped to hers. She looked nervous, he noted. But he hadn't really expected her not to if he was being honest. "You don't have to."

"Maybe I want to," she told him.

He raised his eyebrow at her. Rory stared back at him with a flustered face. Her bra was hanging on one side of her chest. The other side, the breast he had his hand on, was starting to poke out. He could almost see the pink around her nipple.

He knew he couldn't tell her no. "Okay."

Rory scooted forward, her breasts bounced to the movement. Jess adverted his eyes, not because he didn't want to look but because he didn't want to get any harder while he was still inside the jeans.

Her small hand came down on his jeans. Jess lifted his ass off the seat an inch, lettig Rory be able to inch his pants down a little. She pulled his boxers slightly but not too much. "I don't know what to do."

"You don't have to do anything," he reminded her.

"I know," she nodded. "Can you - can you show me?"

"Yeah," he nodded too and put her hands over him first and his over hers.

First the movements were slow. Jess merely guided her hands up and down him. He tried to keep his face neutral as he felt her small hands start to work on their own.

Rory didn't say anything. She didn't ask if she was doing it right or how he was. She focused on him and how he felt under her hand. It wasn't long before she found her own rhythm. Soon enough, Jess rode the waves of his orgasm and she watched him, proud she was the one who had done that to him.

"That was..." He stammered, not sure how to describe it.

Her voice was quiet when she spoke up. "Good?"

Jess shook his head. "More than good."

"I did all right?" She wondered.

"You did amazing," he said which caused Rory to blush. "Your hands -"

She looked down at them. "Oh."

"Let me get you something," he tucked himself back into his jeans and leaned over the seats.

Rory turned his face away but looked back. She got a great view of his ass as he reached into the glove compartment and it reminded her of what she had just done.

He returned to the back seat with her and handed her a couple of napkins. "Thank you."

"Its all I have," he replied. "Sorry."

"Its good," she told him and begin cleaning off her hands.

Jess watched her curiously. "This feels wrong."

"What?" Rory looked at him sadly.

"No, not how you think," he smirked which eased her tension a little. "You wanted me to -"

"Yeah," she bit her lip.

"And you ended up -" he stopped mid-sentence.

"Touching you," she smiled back.

He let out a small laugh. "Yeah."

Rory nodded nervously, her bravery she had seconds ago faded. She pulled her dress up and put the straps over her shoulders. Jess knew what she wanted when she turned her back to him and zipped it back up.

"Next time maybe," she told him.

"Next time?" He smirked.

Rory grinned back in return. "Next time."

"Okay," he nodded, unable to his grin.

"Take me home?"

"Yeah."

Jess climbed into the front seat first and Rory followed behind him. She straightened out her dress and made sure they were adjusted. Jess had done the same with his own and as soon as they were finished, he pulled out of the space.

"Hey, Jess?" She asked.

He took a quick glance over to Rory then back to the road. "Yeah?"

"Guess your plan worked," she replied with a smile. "We definitely did something we don't normally do tonight."


End file.
